


Daydreams and ice creams

by socopotactico



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine, M/M, Romance, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: The summer after graduating high school would be one Kurt would never forget.





	Daydreams and ice creams

Hole story is in Kurt’s POV

There is a few reasons why I hate summer; the insects, the overcrowded beaches, the hot weather that makes it impossible to wear anything fashionable without having the constant urge to tear it apart, but the one thing that makes me wish summer would be over is that I have no one to be with. Everyone is either going to pool parties or traveling but I am not much of a party person and I haven’t planned any trip this summer. I just wish I had someone to share a ice cream cone with at the end of day, up on the hill, looking over at the sunset and being in love. I didn’t know what love really feel like but that’s all I’ve been thinking about lately. I have always thought I didn’t need to rush things and when the right time would come, I would meet the right person, but when would that time come? I couldn’t wait anymore, I wanted to let myself fall for someone who would feel the same way. 

Whenever I wasn’t working, I wouldlay in the grass behind the house, trying to get tan without getting burnt but always ending up falling asleep and waking up a few hours later to find out I looked like an overcooked chicken. If I couldn’t have that perfect summer like in the movies, I could at least dream about it. At least I wouldn’t be sleep deprived.

The only times I would actually go out were to buy more sunscreen, get ice cream and every once in a while try to find a friend that’s not out of town to let me use their pool. That afternoon was an extremely hot Friday in the middle of July. I had no one to be with and nowhere to be, so I grabbed my wallet and headed over to the closest ice cream parlour.

Of course, when it’s that hot outside, everyone seems to be craving ice cream, that’s why every family and every couple were hanging around the ice cream parlour. Children running around trying not to drop their pineapple ice cream cone, tourist trying to read a map while spilling kiwi sorbet all over it, lovers sharing a chocolate dipped cone while gazing in each other’s eyes and me, waiting in line for a cone that I will just bring home and eat while getting back to daydreaming. 

“Hi there, what can I get you?”

Says a short man in a blue apron with eyes that made my heart melt as much as the gel in his hair would in the sunlight. He looked like how I would imagine the perfect man, and even prettier. He made me forget how to breathe for a second, and it took me a minute before I could even say a word. 

“Hi, I will take an small cone of blueberry ice cream.”

“Coming right up!”

He said turning around to fill the cone with my favourite ice cream flavour. He handed it to me and I paid right after. Walking back towards the car, my summer just took a new turn and the only regret I had was not asking for his name. But at least now I had a reason to get out of the house every day just to see him. 

~~~~

On Saturday, I went back, and ordered the exact same thing, he was still wearing the blue apron but with a green bow tie. I couldn’t tell yet if I had any chances with him, but at least I knew he was gay. I mean, no straight man wears bow ties anymore unless they are at prom, a wedding or working in a circus. 

~~~~

The next day after work, I didn’t really feel like ice cream but I wanted to see him so bad I had to. One thing is for sure, I did not regret my decision. 

When I arrived at the counter, no one was there, probably because it was raining outside. I waited for a minute or so for someone to come around. Needless to say I was a bit disappointed to see a girl walk up to me, I wanted to see the handsome stranger I came all the way down here for. 

“What can I get you?”

She asks before being cut off. He almost pushed her away as he said;

“I’ve got this.”

And there he was, looking as perfect as ever. 

“Blaine, your shift is over, you can go home.”

“After, just let me handle this.”

He said readjusting his apron, he looked into my eyes and asked;

“Blueberry?”

“You know my ice cream order?” 

“Of course I do!”

He said as I couldn’t help blushing. For once, I was grateful for my sunburn, because otherwise he would have noticed how much I was blushing. I reached for my wallet but he stopped me before I could hand him my card. 

“Don’t bother, it’s on me.”

“Really? Thank you so much...”’

I was taken by surprise, I could see his cheeks getting a bit more red and it wasn’t from a sunburn... I thought I couldn’t be falling for this guy any more than I already did, yet, he found a way.

As I was about to turn back, je stoppe me.

“Before you leave, can you tell me your name?”

“Kurt.”

“Mine is Blaine, I was wondering if you’re free tomorrow?”

“My shift ends at 6 but I can come here after.”

“It’s a date.”

He said winking at me as he pushed the doors leading to the back of the store. I could not believe it, this had to be a dream right? It feels real, I want it to be real. Before I met Blaine I would have been fine with waking up in my bed alone, but now that I know what having real feelings are like, the dreams are over. I need the real thing. 

Well, I was in for a sleepless night and a very long day. I am lucky enough to have a job I actually enjoy and where time seems to fly by quickly enough, but for the first time that day, I would have liked to run away any second to see Blaine. I kept looking at the clock only to realize only a few minutes passed since the last time I checked. Any other day I would have taken the time to say goodbye to my coworkers and act civilized, but the second my shift was over, I ran out as fast as a criminal would after a robbery. 

I drove off to find Blaine and when I arrived in front of the building he was sitting on a picnic table, lifting his eyes from his phone when he saw me, and came up to me to offer me his hand. 

I was hesitant wether he wanted me to hold it or if I misread the situation but he clarified it for me by grabbing my right hand and dragging me away. I barely had the time to lock the doors of my car I was already far enough I couldn’t even see where we came from. 

“Blaine, where are we going?”

“Do you trust me?”

“I- I guess... I do?”

“Did you get dinner already? If you want after we can go to my house and I’ll order a pizza? My parents are not home for the hole week, you can even stay the night, if you don’t think that’s moving too fast. We don’t even have to sleep in the same bed! I can sleep on the couch! I don’t mind at all!”

I could see in his eyes he was as nervous as I was. He talked really fast and seemed so stressed, but I honestly didn’t mind, I think it’s really cute I get to see this side of him so early in the relationship. 

“Blaine, stop worrying so much, alright? It sounds perfect.”

He smiled at me and we kept walking hand in hand for a little while until we passed a huge crowd. He tightened his grip on my hand so we won’t loose each other as we passed through all of them and eventually stopped in front of a empty outdoor stage.

“I guess we will have to wait a few minutes before the guys start. We can sit down in the front, I know them, no one will mind.”

I nodded and we both sat down. We waited a little bit before a bunch of guys got on stage and Blaine pushed himself a little bit closer to me so our shoulders are touching. 

It’s the closets I’ve ever been to a guy unless you count my step brother and my dad. I could feel my heart racing a little faster and I tried not to move my arm but it’s impossible Blaine didn’t notice I was shaking. I guess he just didn’t mind. I felt by the way he smiled whenever our eyes would meet and kept staring at me like I wouldn’t notice, that Blaine was special. He just might be all I’ve been looking for. 

The guy in the middle of the stage grabbed the microphone and everyone stopped talking.

“Before we start we have to dedicate tonight’s show to our great friend and fellow Warbler; Blaine Anderson and his guest Kurt.”

I lean toward him and quickly whispers;

“‘My last name’s Hummel. Kurt Hummel.”

My heart was melting just from the thought that Blaine actually talked about me to his friends. Maybe I meant as much to him as he means to me.

Every song that the Warblers sang that night was first and foremost beautiful and breathtaking but I also noticed they were all love songs. It seems like they directed those songs to me. I might be overthinking but I have a feeling that Blaine has something to do with it.

Throughout the night, I kept looking at the stage but I felt Blaine’s eyes looking at me and every time I would look back to him he would just stare into my eyes.

“Why do you keep staring at me?”

“Because I think that you’re beautiful and there’s nowhere I’d rather be than with you, right now.”

I didn’t say a word as I rested my head on his shoulder, I knew he didn’t mind just by the way he didn’t move at all for the rest of the night. It was like we knew each other all of our lives but we literally just met. 

Later that night we got back to his place. He asked me to wait for him on the couch while he ordered pizza. When he got off the phone he stood up in front of the couch and said:

“It should be here in less than an hour. If you’re too hungry, I have some stuff in the fridge?”

“I’m fine. But umm... Can I ask you a weird question?”

“You can ask me anything. What’s up?”

“Did you pick any of the songs for the show tonight?”

“In fact I did. It was the perfect way to tell you I think that I like you without having to actually say I think I like you.”

“Well, I like you too, Blaine. And I’m sure of that.”

I said as I moved over to leave him space next to me on the couch. He did not sit next to me like I would have expected him too, instead he pushed himself into my arms and I couldn’t do anything but let him in. The smell of his hair and the way he interlocked our fingers, I felt safe. I knew that this is what love feels like.

That night was like a scene from a movie that a few weeks ago, I would cried over how much I wanted to have it for myself, but now I have it all. 

I texted my dad I won’t be coming home and turned off my phone because nothing could be more important than Blaine, pizza, and endless conversations. It’s like we always had something to tell each other, like we needed to know and share everything. I can’t know for sure what was going through his mind, but I think he was as happy to be here as I was. 

Eventually we both sat on his bed. I made myself comfortable over the sheets to keep of bit of privacy. I haven’t known him for long and I wouldn’t want to scare him off right away. 

I waited a few minutes while he finished his nighttime routine, he gave me a spare clothing and a toothbrush so I was all settled to go to sleep. I looked around his room and thought to myself; I am the luckiest man alive. 

“Thank you for tonight, Kurt. It was perfect.”

He said as he turned off every lights in the room except the one on his bedside table. He adjusted the pillows behind him and slipped in the bed as he said to me;

“You know, I’ve never had a boyfriend before.”

I was not really expecting Blaine to be the kind of guy who’s been with hundreds of people... but none? I would have never guessed that. 

“You seemed so... comfortable today. I can’t believe you’ve never dated anyone.”

“You made it easy. Because I...”

Blaine looked down as he took a deep breat.

“What is it, Blaine?”

“I think I’m in love with you and I would like it if you would be my boyfriend.”

He said almost as if the hole sentence was one word. I kept staring at him until he got the courage to look up to me.

“I love you too, Blaine”

Was my answer, and it was followed by a kiss. But not just any kiss, it was slow, passionate but also, my first..

Some people have crazy stories about their first kisses, some are ashamed of who it was of how it happened, but I have the perfect first kiss story.

“Does this mean you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Of course dummy!”

I say as I snuggled up to him, still laying on my side of the bed, over the sheets. 

“Are you going to spend the night like this or you want to get under the covers?”

He waved his had hoping I would accept hi invitation. I got up from the bed, slipping in closer to him. My head resting on his shoulder and my hand on his chest, I could feel his heart beating fast and eventually slowing down. 

After a few minutes he reached out his arm to grab the string to turn off the last light, leaving us both in the dark. It usually takes me a very long time to fall asleep when I’m not at home, but as I felt Blaine drifting off into a deep sleep, I started to feel myself drift off as well. There was something about having him laying next to me that made me feel so happy and calm. 

Most of the time, first love doesn’t last for a lifetime. But this was too perfect to end, and I knew for a fact it was not going to any time soon. 


End file.
